Never The Same
by Rinny11356
Summary: After those words. After that accident. It took a big toll in their lives. Nothing was the same anymore. Promises were broken. Trusts were betrayed. Smiles were forced. Tears were held in. Feelings were concealed. Can they smile once again even after everything had changed? Will they be able to laugh again like back then? - "…Beautiful Scars On Critical Veins…"
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo Minna~ This is Rinny speaking!… Or better yet, writing! Sorry that I haven't been writing at all in a very long time desu~**

 **However, now that I have gotten my energy back (from eating yummy cookies) Rinny is here to write Desu! Let's begin with the story! *Drum rolls***

 **Naoki: Are you sure you have explained everything?**

 **Rin: Yep~**

 **Kai: She probably forgot something…**

 **Ren: So you're saying to leave it be?**

 **Miwa: Rinny's dense Ren. She's dense, well sometimes and that's most of the times * _chuckle_ ***

 **Suiko: It's the disclaimer Rinny-san… You forgot the disclaimer**

 **Rin: Oh…**

 **Aichi: Since she forgot, I'll just do it then. Rinny-san doesn't own CardFight! Vanguard!**

 **Suiko: All she owns is the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **C** hapter [ **1** ]

 _"Your parents probably never liked you. They probably hated a stuck up, cold jerk like you. Heck I don't think they even wanted to give birth to you. Maybe your mom had no choice. It could be the reason why they died together leaving you all alone in this world."_

After those words from Morikawa, the whole trip felt awkward. Non of them spoke as they headed toward their destination. Everyone just kept quiet after Morikawa yelled those words at Kai.

Kai for one looked out of the window. He closed his eyes as those memories flashed back to when he was a child. They were happy that time. They were happy together. But then everything had to come to an end. Suddenly all he saw was blood. On his hands and his face. Not his blood but his parents.

Kai opened his eyes. Everything was over. It ended for him that day. He looked at his hand and clutched it tightly. _'Kai. Kai. Kai, why aren't you answering?'_ He could hear faint voices calling out to him. Begging for his answer. True it was them, he knew it.

But he wasn't stupid. He knew they were long gone. There's nothing that could be done. There was never anything that he could have done in the beginning.

"Kai." Kai mentally shook his head to shake his thoughts off from his head. He turned around to see red predator eyes examining him.

"Hn?" He answered usually. He tried not to let Morikawa's words get to him. After all they were only just words. They wouldn't bite... Would they?

"You look quite pale, Kai. Anything bothering you?" Of course something was bothering Kai. Ren knew that much. He knew what was going through Kai's mind. He knew them all. But he just had to ask.

Kai eyed Ren for a while. Everyone took a sneak look at Kai as they haven't heard from him after Morikawa ran his mouth. "I'm fine." Kai replied as if it was a mumble. His tone was cold. Everyone could feel the coldness around him.

Miwa and Ren shared a look before they sighed. It can't be helped. Morikawa already said that and they can't just rewind and stop Morikawa from saying that. They can't travel back in time to change it. But, they wished they could. If they had stopped Morikawa, it wouldn't have turned out that way.

It didn't take long before they reached their destination. They were on a trip to visit Mr. Mark's house that summer. They had nothing better to do that summer, so Mark gathered everyone around and decided that they will be going to his house for the summer.

Not that but Mark, had lots of things he needed to do that summer so he needed their help. That summer, Mark moved to another house, so they had to paint the house and bring the furnitures in. Lucky for them, the house itself was quite big enough for them to fit in there.

"So here we are my fellow shinobis, at my house." Mark smiled as he showed them the house. It was huge house they could tell.

"So here's the pairs who'll be sharing in the rooms." Shin smiled as he took out a list from his pocket.

"Misaki is with Kai." Misaki and Kai rolled their eyes.

"Miwa and Ren." Both Ren and Miwa just grinned. But then Ren heard Shin say. "Aichi will be with Asaka." Ren and Kourin just gaped at that while others chuckled.

Soon the whole list was announced. Everyone went to their respective rooms with their respective partners. They kept their bags inside and rested for a while. It was a good thing that the house had beds in each rooms or they would end up sleeping on the floor.

Not long, they were called out by Mark and Shin who told them to get ready to paint the house and bring the furnitures in. Kai, Ren, Naoki, Suiko, Morikawa, Kamui, Eiji and Reiji were assigned to the third floor. While Miwa, Aichi, Kenji, Asaka and Izaki were assigned to the second floor of the house. The rest were downstairs helping with the furnitures and painting while others were preparing lunch.

"Hey Morikawa," Morikawa turned around to see an orange head who was painting a wall of the room.

"What is it?" Morikawa asked. They could tell Morikawa was really irritated with Kai not that Kai had ever done anything wrong to him.

"Why did you speak to Kai that way?" Naoki asked as he frowned a bit. Sure he knew Morikawa hated Kai, but Kai was still his friend. He can't let anyone of his friends get hurt. He just hated that.

Morikawa looked at Naoki in a manner and growled. "He deserves it." He said before marching off.

"What had he done wrong?" Suiko asked as she painted the other side of the wall. She couldn't understand why Morikawa hated Kai that much.

Hearing that Morikawa stopped dead in his track. "What had he done wrong?! My mom almost got herself into an accident because of him!" He shouted. They couldn't tell whether they were lucky or not that Ren and Kai were painting the balcony and can't hear the conversation.

 _Is Luck even the right word for what they heard just now?_

* * *

 **Rin: One chapter of NTS (Never The Same) finished! Sorry if there is any spelling errors or anything! Finally, time to eat cookies Desu~**

 **Kai: I wouldn't do such a horrible crime to kill ones parent…**

 **Ren & Miwa: I don't think Rinny even cares about anything other than her cookies right now…**

 **Morikawa: Once more, Rin doesn't own CardFight! Vanguard! And dang you Kai!**

 **Suiko: All Rin-san own is the story!**

 **Aichi: Thank you for ready minna! Hope you will Follow, Favoirite and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo gozaimasu! Rinny here desu~ I'm back with another chappy! And of course more cookies to munch on while reading desu! Then let's begin with the story desu!**

 **Ren: You're forgetting the disclaimer again, Rinny-chan**

 **Rin: Eh! Thank you Ren-Ren! By the way, since when did you become so smart?**

 **Ren: I guess when some people become stupid others become smart…**

 **Everyone: *Looks at Rin***

 **Rin: Wai- What! I thought Naoki was denser than me!?**

 **Naoki: Hey! I'm smarter than a rat you know!**

 **Suiko: Isn't that even worst? *sweat drop***

 **Ren: Thank you Dori-Roku for the follow~ and a bunch of thanks to anime-roxxx for the follow and favorite!**

 **Kai: We appreciate your review as well Solitary Wind… And also Solitary Wind, I too don't think that I would do such a thing…**

 **Naoli: Rinny doesn't own CardFight! Vanguard! All she owns would be this story.**

 **Suiko: Happy reading!**

* * *

 **C** hapter [ **2** ]

 _"My mom almost got herself into an accident because of him!"_ They couldn't believe what they heard. Kai got Morikawa's mother into an accident. That is just insane. Right?

"W-What?" Naoki who was on the ladder painting the ceiling dropped his paint brush.

"That is... Hard to believe..." Suiko stammered as she put a hand over her mouth. Morikawa who stood there just made a grumpy face.

He then sat on the ground and muttered. "It happened one month back... When Q4 and NAL4 went on the holiday to visit my mom." He spoke in a soft tone.

Suiko and Naoki stopped their ongoing activities and looked at the V haired man. "My mother and the rest of us went for shopping to celebrate the victory of Q4 and NAL4 accomplishments..." They heard him say.

Then he hung his head low. "It was then that jerk messed it all up." Morikawa gritted his teeth as tears rolled down his cheek. Suiko and Naoki just gulped slowly knowing what they were about to hear next would be harsh.

"When we heard a crashing voice, we ran to see the jerk and my mother. My mother was bleeding and the jerk acted as if he was surprised to see a horror scene." Morikawa clutched his fists and gritted his teeth.

Suiko and Naoki could feel Morikawa's fury and anger in the aura around him. They knew he hated Kai for a valid reason, but there had to be something wrong in the story. Kai wasn't the type of person who would do that. They knew it. Sure, Kai's cold, but the Kai they knew would never do that. There had to be something wrong in the story… right?

"So, y-your mom..?" Naoki stammered hesitantly, but at the same time hoping she would be alright.

"She was sent to the hospital." Morikawa replied. As he did he almost teared up thinking of the flashbacks that were running through his mind. The cry of his mother. Her blood. The car accident. Everything was very clear to him. He could still remember it like it was yesterday.

"Hey," They heard a voice from afar. Quickly they resumed back to their works. They had to hide the wired atmosphere before someone notices it.

"You guys got a ladder?" Ren smiled as he walked up to them while wiping his hands on a piece of cloth.

Naoki blinked. He blinked again. Then again. Then again. And finally he blinked. "No." Though he was standing on a ladder.

Suiko sighed. "You're standing on one?" She spoke pointing at the ladder.

With a 'oh' he handed it over to Ren. "Sometimes I wonder why I am called _old woman_ instead of you being called _old man_..." Suiko sighed shaking her head as she looked at the clueless reddish orange haired card fighter. Naoki just grinned as if he had accomplished something. Maybe an award for being dense?

Ren let out a small chuckle. "No kidding."

The lively atmosphere froze when Kai came in. No one spoke but Ren's bubbly tone didn't fade. "Hey Kai." Ren smiled. "Finished painting the door of the balcony?" Ren walked up to Kai.

Kai nodded as he wiped his hands on a piece of cloth. "Yeah." He then looked at the ladder and asked. "That's to paint the ceiling of the balcony." Kai asked pointing at the ladder beside Ren.

"Very clever." Ren smiled as everyone sweat dropped. Why take a ladder if you don't want to paint the ceiling?

"It's common sense..." Kamui who went down to get a bucket of red paint came in.

"Eh! Don't be such a nerd." Ren pouted pointing a paint brush at Kamui.

Soon after Ren's talk, everyone resumed to their works. However, this time, Kamui, Naoki and Suiko painted the walls as the ladder was taken by Kai. Ren, Kai and Morikawa were on the balcony as Kai sat on the ladder painting the ceiling with red.

"Hey watch it!" Morikawa shouted as drops of red color fell on his face.

Kai looked the V hair shaped card fighter and sighed. "It tends to happen while painting." He said resuming his work.

Morikawa glared at Kai while wiping the paint off from his cheek. Instantly Ren turned around knowing he had to stay out of their business, since it could be dangerous.

"Well, look what the _Mr. I-Have-No-Friggin-Parents_ said instead of apologizing." Morikawa glared.

Kai flinched when he heard the word parents. Yet he didn't say anything about it. He knew it was not Morikawa's fault that he didn't knew about what had happened to Kai's parents. "Don't bring parents into this." Kai sighed as he sat on the ladder after painting the ceiling.

"Don't bring the parents into this?!" Morikawa fired back which obviously was audible to Suiko and Naoki who were inside. "You got my mom into an accident you jerk!" He shouted while grabbing Kai's shirt.

Gaping at him for a while Kai spoke. "I didn't do such a thing." He said as he shoved Morikawa's hand away from his shirt.

"You..." Morikawa hung his head low gritting his teeth. "You asshole! You think this is funny!?" Morikawa shouted angrily as he gave Kai a harsh push on his shoulders.

Kai wanted to say something, but when Morikawa pushed him, Kai lost his balance on the ladder. He could not belive it. He was falling. Falling out of the balcony. In his eyes it was as if everything was moving slow. He saw Ren reach out to him. Kai could only touch Ren's fingers, but could not hold his hand. As he fell further, a firm grip held his hand. He looked up to see Miwa from the second floor hold his hand.

"Hang on Kai..." Miwa grunted as he himself was also on a ladder.

Kai couldn't even say a single word. He looked blankly at Miwa who was trying his best not to let Kai fall to the harsh ground.

Miwa tried pulling Kai up but the ladder couldn't hold their weight and gave up. "Watch out Miwa!" Aichi said as he pulled Miwa back. The blonde lost his grip on the brunette. With that the brunette hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Kai!" Ren and Miwa screamed.

Everyone who heard the scream stopped their works as they looked out of the window. Horror filled their eyes. Blood was everywhere. Blood was on the ground. Kai was on the ground bleeding. Ren, Miwa and everyone else dashed downstairs to the back of the garden only to see Kai bleeding on the ground. Misaki and Asaka gasped hugging each other. Never in their life had they seen so much blood.

"Kai!" Ren stormed through everyone and quickly picked up Kai. "Pull yourself together!" Ren shouted as he looked at the brunette who was struggling to focus his vision.

"Miwa call the ambulance! Hurry!" Ren yelled as Miwa quickly dialed the number. Miwa was shaking as he spoke. He couldn't bring himself together.

"Look at me, Kai! You'll be fine!" Ren yelled as Kai's vision was becoming a blur. Ren held the back of Kai's head trying to lessen the bleeding.

Kai's vision was becoming a blur. He couldn't focus anymore. "R-Ren..." He mumbled touching Ren's cheek before his conscious failed him.

"Kai!" That was the last that Kai heard before darkness took control of his sights.

After about an hour later since that accident, everyone was waiting in the hospital. Worry was the thing that would kill them. Miwa was holding his head mumblin it was his fault that Kai fell. Ren bit the bottom of his lips. His white buttoned long sleeved shirt was stained in red blood. His hand and his face, covered in blood. Misaki and the other girls were tearing up.

Then the doors of the ICU opened. As doctor came out of the room, everyone ran up to him.

"Kai! He- He-" For some reason Miwa couldn't bring himself to talk. Words didn't come out as easily as he hoped it would.

The doctor took off his operation mask and sighed. "He is fine." The doctor smiled. "We have treated the injury. There is not a scar left." He smiled.

Everyone teared up as they cheered and laughed. Misaki almost cried while some girls did cry. Miwa laughed while tears rolled down from his cheek. Aichi smiled as he supported Miwa. Hearing the doctors words, Ren let out a long relieved sigh as he leaned on the wall and let himself fall to the ground. He smiled weakly.

 _It was finally over. Everything is fine. Right?_

* * *

 **Rin: Yay! Two chappy's are finished! Thank you for reading desu!**

 **Kai: You… I can't believe you actually tried to kill me! What is wrong with you?! *glares***

 **Rin: Eh! But in the end I didn't kill you right? *smile***

 **Kai: You little- I'll burn you into ashes! *glares***

 **Miwa: Run Rin-chan! Kai ain't holding back! *grin***

 **Ren: … I've got nothing to say … *sweat drop***

 **Suiko: Thank you for reading. Please do follow, favorite and review~**

 **Aichi: Goodbye minna! See you all next time in 'Never The Same'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo Gozaimasu Minna! Rinny here with another wonderful chapter desu! Sorry for the lateness, my cookies suddenly disappeared like Mei-chan said and I couldn't find them (T^T) Thus I had to wait for the shop to open and buy them.**

 **Kai: And it's all because of just one cookie jar...**

 **Rin: You could've been kind enough to buy me one Kai~ *pout***

 **Kai: You think I can go outside when I know you might do something horrible to me like you did in your story?**

 **Rin: Well geez, sorry! *pout***

 **Misaki: Yeah she's right, sorry for not holding your hand Kai. I was busy cooking downstairs.**

 **Rin: Moving on! Thank you Jack Walker for reviewing desu! Oh and this is just a bit of seriousness! Well the actual trouble will begin around in chappy 5 desu! And the thing happens is that-**

 **Misaki: Oh my goodness Rinny! Stop spoiling!**

 **Rin: Oh... Sorry *giggle***

 **Ren: Thank you for the review once more, Solitary Wind! Your review is always appreciated~ well actually, Solitary Wind, I tried to save Kai using super super powers but I realized I didn't have any like superman or batman. Then I tried using my PSYqualia only to know that I posses people with it... not save them...**

 **Miwa: Thank you for the follow and favorite, Queen-sama and Meisa-chan! Actually Queen-sama, you've my permission to kill Morikawa! 'Cauz I'm gonna kill him too! Let's start rebellion! Revolution!**

 **Misaki: He has lost it...**

 **Kai: Can't agree more... Once more thank you Meisakine for trying to save me in which Rin had not allowed, and I appreciate you for worrying about me**

 **Rin: Well now let's see... Ah I won't forget the disclaimer this time! Koutei would you do the honor?**

 **Kenji: Sure. Rin-san doesn't own CardFight! Vanguard! All she owns is this story! *smile***

 **Aichi: Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **C** hapter [ **3** ]

The rhythm of his breathing was smooth. It was normal perhaps. Slowly the door of the room opened as they entered. They entered the room and saw the brunette laid on a bad. His head and his hands were bandaged. He was unconscious. He as in coma.

Ren approached the brunette and sat down on a chair beside the bed. Miwa sat on the chair the other side. Even though the doctor said that Kai was fine, they can't bring themselves to completely relax until they see Kai speak for himself.

"He's unconscious since then..." Aichi slowly mumbled as he approached Kai and stood beside Ren. Ren and Miwa nodded slowly.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. Then Kenji spoke. "Ren." Everyone looked from Kenji to Ren. "Why don't you go and change? You're covered in blood." Kenji asked as he approached Ren.

Everyone looked at Ren's white shirt. True there was blood on his shirt. The white shirt was tainted in red.

"No." Ren replied almost as if it was a whisper. "I can't leave Kai." He stated then he looked back at Kai.

Misaki stepped forward. "We're here Ren." She spoke.

Ren looked at Misaki and knew she was trying to comfort him and tell him everything will be fine. But he couldn't stand seeing his childhood best friend being on a hospital bed. It was the first time seeing Kai that way. "Thank you... But I need to stay..." He stammered. "Something like this might happen again if I leave his side... Like last time.." He mumbled as he remembered how Kai fell from the balcony and he couldn't save him. Ren's voice was barely audible for everyone.

"No Ren." This time Miwa spoke. "It was my fault." He clutched his hands which were on his lap. "I couldn't hold Kai's hand properly... I let it go.." He gritted his teeth as he remembered Kai's blank expression and the blood.

Ren hung his head low. He didn't say a single word. He just looked at Kai. Non of them spoke. No one dared to break the silence. It went on until something occurred to Asaka.

"Umm." She spoke as everyone looked at her.

"What is it Asaka?" Ren asked softly. His sharp predator eyes softened when he looked at her.

"May I ask," she slightly bowed to Ren before asking. "How did Kai fall?" With that said Ren blinked and Miwa looked up at her. Everyone's brain was focused on that question. _'How?'_ Morikawa flinched upon hearing.

Everyone tried sorting out the puzzle which was highly impossible. "Ren," Misaki spoke as she looked at the red head who was in his own world trying to solve the mystery.

Ren looked at the lilac haired girl as she continued. "You were with Kai weren't you? Didn't you see what happened?" Misaki fretted. She was worried to no end.

"I... I.." Ren stammered trying to find the right words to describe on what had happened that morning. "I left Kai when..." Ren continued. "Morikawa and Kai started to quarrel." Ren said with a frown.

Everyone looked at Morikawa who flinched. "W-What?" He shuttered.

"You were there with him weren't you?" Miwa asked slowly as he got up from his chair and walked towards Morikawa.

"Miwa." Ren looked at the blonde head who was approaching Morikawa.

"What happened to Kai?" Miwa frowned gripping Morikawa's shirt. Everyone was surprised. They had never seen the cheerful blonde this fierce. No one expected that to happen. No one ever did. Morikawa frowned and looked away.

Miwa's eyes widened. "I said what happened to him?!" Miwa raised his voice and shouted at the V shaped hair man. Morikawa flinched when he heard Miwa burst.

Ren looked back at Kai. He hung his head low as bangs covered his face. Aichi and everyone were shocked. Misaki gasped seeing Miwa that fierce. Never in their life had they seen the blonde shout at anyone nor drop his smile. Never in their life had they even thought that Miwa could get angry.

"I... I pushed him..." Morikawa gulped looking at the fierce blonde.

Everyone looked at Morikawa in shock. "You bastard!" Before Miwa could explode, a hand stopped him.

Aichi stepped forward as he placed a hand on Miwa's shoulder. He then made Miwa sit on a chair. After that Aichi focused his gaze on Morikawa. "Why did you push him?" Aichi asked. His look was neither in sadness nor anger. No one had ever seen the innocent Aichi who always wore a smile when he talked with his friends, drop his smile.

Morikawa replied as his voice cracked. "I-I didn't know... That he would fall..." Morikawa hung his head low. He knew he was to blame for that but his mother got into an accident because of the brunette.

Before anyone could speak Morikawa spoke. "No matter how much you guys plead, I'm not apologizing for what happened! He did the same to my mother!" Morikawa exclaimed as tears rolled down his cheek. Miwa just glared at Morikawa as if it was to kill him.

"You-!" Before Miwa could speak Morikawa spoke again.

"The doctor said that jerk is fine! There's no need in apologizing! Because of him my mother can't walk anymore!" Morikawa bursted. Misaki and Aichi exchanged looks while Suiko and Naoki sighed.

"Kai didn't do that!" Miwa bursted.

"Then why's my mom in the hospital!?" Morikawa retorted.

"If you hate Kai so much, why are you here?!" Miwa glared at the man.

Before both of them could argue even further, a voice stopped them. "Enough!" Everyone looked across the room to see the red head. "It's already over... There's nothing that could be done... So both of you stop arguing." Ren continued as his voice softened. "You of all people who are Kai's friends should that know Kai hates annoying places..." Ren smiled weakly looking at the brunette.

"Yeah.." Morikawa and Miwa replied as they sat on their seat. Everyone sighed a small smile.

The day had ended without them knowing. They left home except some. Ren and Miwa stayed back to watch over Kai. Others left. The other morning Ren and Miwa went home as Aichi and Misaki stayed. Days passed by as they took turns to watch over the brunette who was in coma.

A week passed. A month passed. Two months passed. However the brunette didn't wake up. He stayed in coma. Not even a sign was given to them that the brunette was still alive. Curiosity filled them as time passed. They grew worried as days passed by. It almost killed them as days passed by. The brunette was still in coma. Some doctors stated that there was no hope for Kai while others tried to hold on till his last breath.

As usual after finishing school, Ren would visit Kai and sit on a chair beside him. He would speak to Kai until Miwa comes from school. Both of them would talk about the school and what had happened to them. They would even crack jokes like those days that they used to be smiling and laughing. They would call each other names. They would tell the brunette about their lives.

Sometimes when Ren was alone, he would blame himself for what had happened, but for some reason, Miwa would always come that time along with Aichi and Kenji. They would tell Ren to cheer up. They would laugh like those times. They would smile like back then. They would crack jokes. They would cry with laughter.

The small room of the hospital was always somehow filled with smiled and laughter. The room that was once dull months ago would be lit with laughter and happiness whenever they came. However, for some reason at one end corner of the room there was always sadness awaiting to take its chance to flow in.

Days and months passed by, the room was always lit up whether it was night or raining. However even with all the laughter can everything be brought back to the usual days? To the days that they always laughed. To the days that they always smile.

 _Is it possible for them to smile once again?_

* * *

 **Rin: Now that's just tragic and sad wasn't it? Oh well! Time to get more cookies desu! Chappy 3 finished desu! Gomen for any grammars of typos! Thank you for reading!**

 **Miwa: Wow, I took my anger too far...**

 **Ren: Why am I so emotional...?**

 **Miwa: Period? *snicker***

 **Ren: Wha- No!**

 **Kai: That's it, I'll die in this story...**

 **Rin: Nope. I'm still going to make things hard for you! So rest assured! *thumb up***

 **Misaki: I don't think that's what Kai wants...**

 **Ren: In any case, Thank you all for reading!**

 **Miwa: Rinny-chan only owns this story! We're owned by... I forgot his name... But oh well!**

 **Kai: Reviews will motivate this idiot here, so review**

 **Rin: Hey You!**

 **Misaki: Please follow and favorite!**

 **Aichi: See you all next time in Never The Same!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo Minna! Rinny here desu! It's the time of the year for Christmas desu! *\\(^o^)/* And this month I called Santa Claus and told him to give meh more cookies desu! I can't wait for cookies! ^^**

 **Misaki: Thank you very much for the reviews; Solitary Wind, thestralqueen147 and Meisa-**

 **Mei-chan : MAH GHAD AICHI, WHY DID YOU STOP MIWA AHHHHH! * _tries to kill Morikawa*_**

 **Aichi and Asaka: Calm down Mei! * _tried to comfort Mei-chan while Morikawa runs away*_**

 **Mei-chan : STOP interfering... * _looks at others with a deadly aura behind her_ ***

 **Aichi and Asaka: B-But...**

 **Mei-chan : OR ELSE RINNY WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE ANYMORE COOKIES**

 **Rin: Very true Mei-chan! Finally someone who understands (T^T)**

 **Misaki: You're supposed to calm Mei down!**

 **Rin: O-Oh right! * _ran off to calm Mei down_ ***

 **Miwa: thestralqueen147, of course you can kill Morikawa! Oh but in one condition... Can I join ya? * _thumbs up_ ***

 **Morikawa: Damn, I'm getting too much hate for this (T^T)**

 **Ren: Well of course you would since you almost killed someone... * _sweat drop_ * Now that Solitary Wind mentioned it, even Miwa snapped...**

 **Kai: Solitary Wind, I'll wake up if I own this story... But sadly I don't own this story. If you know what I mean… * _glares at Rin*_**

 **Rin: Wha-?!**

 **Aichi: Now without any further ado... Asaka-san _*looks at Asaka*_**

 **Asaka: Hai. Rin-san doesn't own CardFight! Vanguard! She only owns her story!**

 **Suiko: Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **C** hapter [ **4** ]

The schools bell finally rang. With a small sigh, Ren stood up from his chair and walked out of the class. He walked to his locker, however was stopped by a soft voice. "Ren-sama." Ren turned around to find the blue haired assassin who ran up to him. She stopped right in front of him and gave him a small smile.

"May I come with you?" Asaka asked as she looked at the predator eyes of her leader.

With a smile he answered. "I don't see a reason not to Asaka." He smiled as her face lit up.

They both headed to the lockers and took their bags. Before exiting the school another voice stopped them. "Ren. Asaka-san." Both the card fighters turned around to see the light blue haired idol walked her way to them.

Seeing her, Ren's mood changed as he smiled. "Suiko~" He said in his bubbly voice. "Glad you can join us." He grinned.

With a chuckle she spoke. "Why thank you Ren." She smiled before asking. "Where are you going?"

Ren looked at Asaka who didn't say a word since Suiko arrived. He could clearly remember the things Asaka said when she was reversed. Even though Asaka would never say such things, he figured the things she said that time were from her heart. "Well, I was going to get A-chan an ice cream since she looks very sad and unhappy." Ren chuckled lightly poking Asaka's cheek.

"Eh?!" Asaka exclaimed. That really took her by surprise. She thought that Ren was going to the hospital today as well. "But I thought we were-" Before Asaka could finish Ren spoke.

"Going to the hospital to see Kai?" He finished it for her. Asaka and Suiko exchanged glances and nodded.

"Well I want to go, but it's Miwa's turn to look after him today." Ren smiled as they gave him an approving nod but then Ren wondered. "Or is it?" Everyone sweat dropped as the red head became clueless and dense like he had always been.

Before Asaka or Suiko could speak, Ren spoke. "Leaving that aside, A-chan, let's go get you an ice cream." He smiled as Asaka stared at him with blank eyes. "What's with that look?" Ren lightly laughed pinching her cheek.

"Then let's go." Suiko smirked as she went ahead leaving the couple in which she assumed they were a couple behind. Ren and Asaka blinked at Suiko in confusion but walked along side her to the café nearby the school.

"Here, A-chan." Ren smiled as he handed her a vanilla flavored ice cream.

Asaka blinked as she asked. "How did Ren-sama know that I like vanilla?" Asaka asked out of curiosity, but took the ice cream.

"Oh~" Ren smiled. He leaned to her and whispered into her ears. "I stalk you." He smirked.

Asaka's eyes widened. She started to blush crimson. For some reason she just can't stop blushing at those words. Normally when someone finds out that the other is stalking him or her, they would be creeped out. However in this situation, she couldn't help but blush.

"R-Ren-sama is perverted..." Asaka stuttered as she blushed.

Seeing her blush, Ren laughed. He couldn't help but adore the cuteness in front of him. "Then that means A-chan is moe." He chuckled as Asaka's moe meter raised.

"Mou!" Asaka exclaimed. "Ren-sama!" She pouted as Ren kept laughing until Suiko came back.

"Oh, is this what they call..." Ren and Asaka looked at Suiko who spoke. "Ecchi?" She smiled.

"Eh! N-No!" Asaka exclaimed as Ren just sweat dropped.

Suiko let out an 'oh' and asked. "Then is this what they call, Lemon?"

"What?!" Ren and Asaka almost choked their ice creams when they heard the word. Suiko chuckled as she apologized to Asaka who was coughing.

Ren sighed and placed a hand on Suiko's shoulder. "You know Suiko, I like it when you tease A-chan but," Ren stated as Asaka exclaimed in the background. "Ren-sama!"

Ren giggled. "Haha my bad." Then he continued. "But please keep your fantasies in check." Ren sweat dropped as he remembered about the ' _Ecchi_ ' and ' _Lemon_ ' word.

"Oh dear. Then I will try." She smiled as she slowly shook her head. Ren chuckled as Asaka just sighed.

Ren smiled and walked beside the two girls. He looked at them and saw them talking and laughing. Sometimes it reminded him of Kai. It made his heart shatter when his mind pictured the state Kai was in now. How he wished if only he was there that time... If only he had been a bit quick... If only... If only... There was nothing more to say. It was partly his fault too.

He would always wonder, why are humans always this stupid? Why do they only miss the people who are close to them after they lose them? No one knew the answer. Ren sighed to himself. He needed to get the thought out of his mind.

After all, Kai would be fine. He would be alright, right? He isn't the type of person to give up. He is strong. Ren knew that much yet why is he always thinking those thoughts?

"Hurry up and wake up Kai... Tell me you're fine..." Ren mumbled under his breath looking at the blue sky. He decided that he would wait patiently until Kai wakes up.

"Ren! Hurry!" Suiko motioned him to come.

"Ren-sama!" Asaka smiled as she called out to him with that smile of hers. The smile that tells him that everything is going to be alright.

Ren smiled. "Coming." He let out a sheepish laugh before catching up to them.

* * *

 **\- At Card Capital -**

Misaki looked outside of the glass doors of card capital. It was almost 2:30 and there hasn't even been a single customer who came yet since morning. She let out a sigh as she rested her head in her palms. "When will all this end..?" She asked herself as Kai's cold face pictured on her mind.

Is it because she miss him? Like? Love? Misaki shook her head back into the reality when she heard someone come in. Misaki smiled upon seeing a blue haired card fighter who walked in the shop.

"Aichi." Misaki smiled when she saw him enter. She needed to cheer up. It was not like he cared for her. It was not like he looked at her more than a friend. After all, she is only a friend. Sometimes she wanted to hit her head on a wall when she thought of it. Sometimes she would ask herself why and when she fell for him?

"Misaki-san, did you hear?" Aichi's voice made her snap from her thoughts.

Misaki looked at him and blinked. "Umm about?" Misaki asked as she pretended to read the novel in her hand. She didn't want him to know that she was thinking about the brunette. How should she put it... Embarrassing maybe?

"It is about the upcoming tournament." Aichi beamed excitedly. "I was wondering if you would like to take part in it as well." Aichi grinned looking at the lilac haired girl.

"Sure." Misaki smiled.

Aichi's face brightened. "Great to hear then. Though we still need one more member." Aichi mumbled as he let out a small frown.

"I'll text Kai." Misaki said as she took out her phone. But before she could dial the number she remembered Kai wasn't there with them anymore. He was in a life and death situation. Aichi looked at Misaki who was rather in a shock.

The words came out from her mouth almost automatically. "Umm sorry..." Misaki stammered as she closed the phone. Just great. Now what did she do? She just had to mention his name didn't she? She just had to make Aichi's bright mood disappear.

"Aichi.. I-" Before she could say anything she felt a hand pat her head. She looked up to see Aichi with a smile.

"It's okay. I think we all would say his name because we miss him." He gave her a warm smile as Misaki felt herself tear up. She didn't want to cry so she hid her face beneath her palms. "Besides," She heard him say. "Kai-kun would always pat your head gently like this. Wouldn't he?" Aichi smiled as he gently pated her head like how Kai does.

She nodded as she continued to cry. She couldn't stop them. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Until Kai-kun returns, I will pat your head just like this." He smiled.

Misaki couldn't believe how much everything had changed just because of a few words. Nevertheless. She couldn't believe how much mature Aichi had become. _'Kourin must be lucky to have him...'_ Misaki smiled as she wiped her tears away.

 _"Kai... I want you to pat my head once more.. That's why, Kai... Please wake up soon."_

* * *

 **Rin: Chappie 4 of NTS is finished desu! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! In the next chapter, the trouble will begin desu!**

 **Kai: You better not kill me…**

 **Misaki: Rest assured Kai, you won't die that easily**

 **Kai: Am I supposed to be relieved? _*sweat drop*_**

 **Rin: Yeah! Because Misa-Misa has got the feels for you!（≧∇≦）**

 **Kai: She wha-**

 **Misaki: You don't need to know it! Shin asked me to go and buy something's for the shop and you're coming along with me! _*drags Kai away from Rin*_**

 **Rin: Wow. She really is a tsundere**

 **Aichi: You just realized _*chuckles*_**

 **Ren: Hope you enjoyed reading**

 **Asaka: Please review for us! Favoriting and following would be a great help!**

 **Suiko: See you all next time in ' Never The Same'!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo Minna! Rin here desu! Back with another chappy chapter! Gomen for the late update desu! I wanted to update right on Christmas but something came up do I couldn't… My cookies went missing! (0o0) Back to the story! It's Happy Christmas! Wait... It's Merry Christmas!... Hmm something still doesn't sound right... I wonder what it is...**

 **Santa Claus: Hohoho *** ** _jingle jingle_** *****

 **Rin: Santa! I've missed you! *** ** _squeal_** *****

 **Santa Claus: I miss you too Ri-**

 **Rin: Where's my cookie? Did you bring it?**

 **Santa Claus: *** ** _sweat drop_** *****

 **Everyone: Is that all you care about? *** ** _sweat drop_** *****

 **Rin: At least I got a proof to show you that I'm alive! *** ** _feeling proud_** *****

 **Everyone and Santa Claus: … what a lame proof …**

 **Rin: Gah! Σ（ﾟ** **дﾟ** **lll）** **Not you too Santa!**

 **Aichi: A bunch of thanks for** **mikuratokura** **for Favoriting and Following the story! Thank you for reviewing as well** **mikura-san** **,** **anna stone** **and** **pooja**

 **Ren: Thank you** **Alois-Trancy01** **for coming all the way from Wattpad and sharing your review~**

 **Miwa: Gotta thanks** **Koucholate** **for followin' the story too! Also thanks** **thestralqueen147** **! Finally I can join the crew! You grave the ropes! I'll grab the... Butcher knife?**

 **Rin: You're not killing anyone! *** ** _sweat drop_** *** Well not in my story! And also queen-sama, this is the chapter you've been waiting for! The chapter that Kai-Kai will finally wake up!**

 **Suiko: Thank you** **Solitary Wind** **and** **Meisakine** **for loving the Lemon moments of RenSaka~**

 **Asaka: Suiko! That's not helping! *** ** _blush_** *****

 **Ren: *** ** _sweat drop_** *** And I thought I told her to keep her fantasies in check... By the way! Anyone seen Kai?**

 **Rin: Probably shopping with his little tsundere**

 **Aichi: You know Misaki-san is going to kill you…**

 **Rin: Meh. I've got my plans! *** ** _grin_** *****

 **Miwa: In any case! Today's disclaimer will be done by non other than the old man winter, Santa Claus!**

 **Santa Claus: HoHoHo! Rin-chan does not own CardFight Vanguard! All Rin-chan owns is her stories! Have a Merry Christmas Reading! HoHoHoHo!**

* * *

Three months passed by. Everyone was at the hospital that day. It was the last day of the month when the forest green eyes slowly cracked opened. "Hn..." Everyone turned to see the brunette waking up. They gave a little crowed of triumph upon seeing him wake up.

"Kai!"

"Hey Kai's waking up!"

Quickly, they gathered around him and looked at the brunette who was staring at them blankly. Everyone looked at him and chuckled while others almost burst into tears upon seeing him safe and sound. Kai felt a surge of pain pass through the back of his head. He couldn't think straight. Kai sat up and stared at the Ren head who seemed to be saying something as his face lit up. Kai looked at Ren with a small frown. "Ren, speak properly..." He commanded in a husky voice as bangs covered his eyes.

Ren tilted his head to a side and looked back at the brunette who seemed to be glaring at him."Eh? Say what?" Ren blurted out as everyone exchanged glances confusingly. Ren was sure that he had done nothing wrong to anger the brunette.

Miwa stepped forward. "Kai, you must be feeling tired, you need to rest." Miwa opined placing a hand on Kai's shoulder. Much to everyone's surprise, Kai gripped Miwa's hand. "Miwa, this is another one of your stupid jokes isn't it?" Miwa looked at him surprised. Maybe Kai had mistaken that Miwa was the one who pushed him from the balcony? Was it a memory disorder?

"But Kai we're not-" before Ren could finish Kai interrupted. "Ren speak!" He hollered grabbing Ren by the collar. Kai kept his glare on Ren. He didn't know what Miwa and Ren were trying to say. Kai didn't know what was going on anymore. One moment he fell from the balcony and the other moment he was on a hospital bed. That was surprisingly easy wasn't it? But to Kai, he found it hard to understand what Ren and everyone were saying.

"Kai What do I have to-!?" Before Ren could shove Kai's hand away and fire back Kai beat him to it.

"I can't hear anything!" Kai roared as his grip on Ren's collar tightened. His voice quavered as he did.

His voice echoed in the room. The whole room froze. Everyone froze. Ren had a hard time catching up to what Kai said. Miwa and Aichi blinked. No one uttered a word as the brunette still kept his grip on Ren. Kai's voice echoed in their head. The words he said kept repeating in the back of their head.

"Eh.." Was the only word Ren could blurt out. Nothing more. He was staggered on what was happening. Ren's eyes widened to the extent that it almost tore apart.

"You're kidding... right?" Miwa stammered softly. He didn't want to swallow that fact. The fact that Kai can never hear anything. The fact that Kai can never talk with them normally. The fact that everything will never be the same anymore. He didn't want that. Miwa found it all hard to handle. However, the brunette didn't say anything. He let go of Ren's collar and curled up on a side of the bed.

"Why..?" Miwa muttered to himself before he fell back to his chair. He couldn't believe it. It had to be a joke. It had to be lie. Right now, all Miwa wanted to hear was Kai say that he was joking. Bitterness began to well inside of him

"Kai," Everyone looked at Ren whose bangs covered his face. "Kai you can hear me, right?" He asked softly yet no budge. Kai didn't react to it at all. Kai was still looking down. His eyes were on his lap.

"All this is a joke isn't it...?" Ren asked again yet Kai didn't answer. As much as Ren wanted it to be a joke, the brunette didn't answer. The brunette kept his head low. Ren of all people didn't wanted to believe that it was all real. He didn't wanted to believe that it was happening. He didn't want anything like this to happen. Why? Ren knew he couldn't find an answer easily. He knew he had to stay calm.

However, who was he trying to fool? Ren was getting impatient as seconds ticked by. He couldn't suppress the bitterness inside of him. "Kai answer me!" Ren shouted as he griped Kai's shoulders and looked at him with piercing eyes. Eyes full of anger and sadness. It wasn't over, he refused to believe it.

"Kai answer me! You can hear me right!?" Ren roared gritting his teeth and shook Kai who gawked at Ren. Kai didn't know what was going on anymore. At one point of Kai's life he lost his parents. Then was his grandmother. What did the world want from him? What had he done wrong? What had he done to deserve all this?

Kai held his head and shut his eyes. He had enough of everything. He had enough of living in a world where he has to suffer. "Kai!" Ren shouted while everyone looked at the red head trying his best not to break down. Trying his best to hold it all in.

"Kai don't close your eyes and tell me! Tell me that all of this is a lie! Kai!" Ren raged as his voice quavered. But it only made Kai shut his eyes tighter.

"Ren-sama..." Asaka placed a hand on Ren's shoulder. "It's enough..." Asaka pleaded. Yet, Ren ignored her.

"Ren. It's enough." Asaka hugged from his back and held him tight. She tried to make him pull himself together. She knew he would break down. Ren stopped as his sharp eyes softened. It had staggered him to find that Kai couldn't hear. "Ren-sama, please accept the truth..." With that pleaded from Asaka, Ren looked at her then to Kai. Kai was trembling as he held his head while closing his eyes. He was curled up in a corner of the bed.

Ren frowned. Why did the truth have to be so harsh. Isn't it better to comfort with lies rather than telling the harsh truth? Ren hung his head low and let Asaka comfort him. He didn't know what to do anymore. Ren felt useless. He felt as if a piece of his life had just broke.

Aichi frowned. He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand knowing Kai couldn't hear anymore. Kai wasn't deaf. He has to be alright. "Where's the doctor?" He asked yet everyone kept quiet. Aichi clucked his tongue and ran out of the room. Luckily for him he ran into the doctor.

"Doctor!"

"Ah! You!"

Aichi sweat dropped when the doctor spoke. ' _You... Really?_ ' Then Aichk quickly focused and looked at him.

"Doctor, you told that Kai would be fine!" Aichi exclaimed to the doctor. He was furious and angry. Why had the doctor kept such a harsh truth from them? Why had the doctor fill them with false hope? As much as Aichi was trying to stay calm he almost activated PSYqualia.

"That's what I came here to tell you!" The doctor informed as Aichi snapped back looked at him confusingly. "The nerve that connects between his ear and his brain has been damaged. Moreover, I have no guarantee that his eardrums aren't damaged either..." He explained mumbling about what he had discovered recently.

Aichi couldn't believe what he heard. The doctor continued. "I'm afraid, Kai won't be able to hear again..." The doctor speculated looking down on the floor.

Aichi just stared at the doctor staggered on what he had heard. Nothing? There was nothing that they could do? After a while, the doctor went to check up on another patient. Aichi walked back into the room. Ren was sitting on the side of the bed as Asaka comforted him. Miwa was on the chair starring at the floor. Everyone was shocked, sad and... There was no word that described how devastated they felt.

"Aichi..." Aichi looked at the lilac girl who spoke. "What did the doctor say?" Misaki asked as she looked at the blue head.

Aichi knew the answer she wanted. But how could he run away from truth? How can he comfort her with lies? Aichi couldn't bring himself to answer. He just hung his head low and shook his head. Everyone's eyes widened when the harsh truth hit them. It was over wasn't it? It was all over.

Misaki couldn't believe what she was seeing. Why did it have to be Kai? Why was he the one who had to be involved with Morikawa's mother? A tear rolled down her cheek as she saw Kai curled up on the bed. His hands were on his head as he trembled. She never saw the great Toshiki Kai whimpering. Trembling. Feeling helpless.

Slowly, her feet took her to the helpless brunette. She wrapped her arms around him. "Everything will be fine Kai..." Misaki whispered into his ear. "I'm here for you. Ren and Miwa are here for you. Aichi, Asaka, Naoki, Tetsu and everyone are here for you Kai." She whispered words of hope as she patted him gently on the head, like how he used to pat her head when she felt useless, sad and lonely.

Misaki knew Kai can never hear her anymore. He will not talk to her like before. Not anymore. She knew everything will change from here on out. But what was she to do? Who was she to decide his destiny and fate? There was nothing that could be done. She knew it. Kai knew it. Ren knew it. Miwa knew it. Everyone knew it.

Kai felt warm hands hold him. He knew it was her. He knew she wanted to comfort him. He knew she was saying something. But he couldn't here her, so what's the point? There was nothing he could've done. As much as he wanted hear her soft voice, he knew it was over. He knew Ren and Miwa, his childhood best friends were feeling devastated because of him. It was all his fault that they're now in pain.

Kai felt helpless. He couldn't hear anything. He felt something wet roll down the nape of his neck. He looked up to see Misaki. A small frown made it's way to his face. Kai knew he was making her cry. He didn't want her to cry because of him. Kai went through a lot just to make her smile and now here she was crying because of him.

He didn't get what she was saying. But he hoped they were words of love. Words of truth. Words of hope. He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Thank you..." Kai whispered softly into her ear. Why was he always alone no matter where he goes? How come nothing ever lasts with him? Why does it go from good to bad to worst so fast? Why was that everything he loved being taken away from him?

 _Will this be the last time he will ever hear their voices?_

* * *

 **Rin: Yay! Chappie 5 of NTS all done! Hope you all enjoyed reading desu! Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes/errors or any grammar mistakes desu! Please review! Following and Favoriting will be of great help too! Now to eat more cookies desu!**

 **Miwa: So Kai won't be able to hear anymore?**

 **Rin: Uh… stop spoiling Miwa!**

 **Miwa: It's not "spoiling" Rin-chan. It's called "asking for spoilers"! * _grin*_**

 **Aichi: Either way isn't it both the same…**

 **Miwa: Oh… Now that you've said it… But oh well! Since Kai can't hear I can finally say this! You know, Kai and Nee-chan should just get a room and-**

 **Kai and Misaki: And what? *** ** _deadly glare*_**

 **Ren and Asaka: Woah… Kai/Misa is back…**

 **Rin: Aichi! Quick! End this after session of story before things could get worst!**

 **Aichi: Ah okay! Thank you all for reading this chapter! Hope you all loved it and umm… umm… Rinny-san! I forgot what to say next! *** ** _panic*_**

 **Rin: See you part! *w** ** _hispers loudly_** *****

 **Aichi: Oh yeah! See you all next time in 'Never The Same'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Rin here! I was supposed to update this around new year or so, but I couldn't see all of your reviews so I thought that I should patiently wait for your reviews to appear desu! And I did! Then after a while I almost forgot to update this, until a very close Wattpad friend of mine EmiliaUchiha reminded me! Thank you Emi-chan!**

 **Rin: It was so easy to wait! All I had to do was to munch on more cookies.**

 **Miwa: Did you gain weight because of that?**

 **Rin: No! I do my early jogging in order not to gain weight!**

 **Ren: Let's just get on with it, since this before session of story might take long * _sweatdrop_ ***

 **Misaki: Thank you Meisakine, Solitary Wind, Skyar Triv, starmoonbear, Misaki Tokura, Angelkitsune66, mikuratokura, thestralqueen147, Melo, Anilover, Unnormal girl, Luucyu and Pooja**

 **Kai: We would also like to thank LinkGenesisJoker and Alois-Trancy01 for reviewing. Also would like to thank a lot to EmiliaUchiha**

 **Aichi: Well Kai, it's time for you to answer for the reviews**

 **Miwa: First of all the second nee-chan ( Misaki Tokura)**

 **Kai: I also hope for my hearing to come back as well... I don't want to be deaf**

 **Misaki: Kai… You're missing the K-KaiSaki moment… * _fake coughs_ ***

 **Kai: Oh, well that's… Thank you… * _blushes lightly as he scratches the back of his head*_**

 **Aichi: Up next is Angelkitsune66-san**

 **Kai: It's wasn't my decision to be deaf * _glares at Rin_ ***

 **Rin: Hey, it's just for the story so chill desu! And also don't worry Angel-chan! No one other than Kai will get into trouble desu!**

 **Ren: Thank you for liking the RenSaka moment. Where's A-chan?**

 **Miwa: Asa-chan went to buy ice cream with Suiko**

 **Aichi: The next review on the card is mikuratokura-san**

 **Misaki: I'll try my best not to break down… If Rin allows… * _sighs_ ***

 **Miwa: Killing the doctor was what Aichi was trying to do * _grins_ ***

 **Aichi: It wasn't on purpose since I almost lost it * _pouts_ * But moving on, next is Meisakine-san**

 **Rin: I did find my cookies Mei-chan~ but… It was expired (T^T)**

 **Kai: I agree with Meisakine. Why did it have to happen to me?**

 **Rin: Hallo! Because you're the main hero of the story!**

 **Misaki: And umm… Thank you for liking the KaiSaki m-moment * _blushes_ ***

 **Ren: And RenSaka too!**

 **Aichi: Next up in the list is Rinny-san's Wattpad friends, LinkGenesisJoker and Alois-Trancy01**

 **Kai: For LinkGenesisJoker I'd say, I hope for the same and for Alois-Trancy01 and Unnormal girl; it's sad isn't it? * _sarcastic_ ***

 **Miwa: Next up is a friend of who I made along the story, thestralqueen147**

 **Morikawa: No need to mention… I'm hated by her (O_o)**

 **Ren: Stral-san is scary when she isn't in her chibi form * _thinks*_**

 **Misaki: I think I should ban Morikawa from Card Capital * _thinks*_**

 **Kai: Relationship huh… * _thinks_ ***

 **Rin: Yosh! Don't worry thestral-chan! I'll find new cookies! (・ω・)/**

 **Aichi: For Melo, hope you're reading this chapter! And next is Anilover**

 **Rin: I know right Ani-chan! I become a meanie when I get no cookies! Desu!**

 **Miwa: Wow. Morikawa is getting so many death threats un!**

 **Kai: I'm tortured now since you're in Rin's side, Anilover**

 **Leon: Wind brought you by, Solitary Wind * _proudly announces_ ***

 **Aichi: Did he just steal my spotlight? * _sweatdrop_ ***

 **Kai: At least you're speechless while I'm hear-less… But in any case I'll probably be alright. I appreciate your concern**

 **Aichi: Up next is Pooja-san**

 **Rin: Thank you Pooja-chan! And a happy new year to you too desu! Though it might be a little too late for that ehehe * _sheepishly luaghs_ ***

 **Aichi: Next is an old friend of Rinny-san, Skyar Triv**

 **Rin: I missed Skyar-san! Don't worry Skyar! I won't disappoint any of my readers desu!**

 **Kai: You call being deaf lucky? Seriously…**

 **Aichi: And finally * _sigh_ * let's see starmoonbear-san's review**

 **Rin: I updated starmoonbear-chan! Hope you like it! And Luucyu here you are! Hope you like it!**

 **Misaki: Everyone's pitying you Kai**

 **Kai: I know that much…**

 **Ren: Well at least you've got a hug from MisaQ * _grins_ ***

 **Misaki: * _blushes_ ***

 **Kai: * _blushes while glaring at Ren_ ***

 **Miwa: And for today's disclaimer!**

 **Asaka: Rin-san does not own CardFight! Vanguard! All she owns is her stories! Thank you all for the support! * _smiles_ ***

 **Ren: There you are Asaka * _pick her up over his shoulder_ * Didn't I tell you in season 3 to stay by my side? Since you left, you're receiving your punishment**

 **Asaka: Eh! * _blushes_ ***

 **Rin: * _giggles_ * Anyways! Happy Reading minna!**

* * *

 **C** hapter [ **6** ]

It had been a long day after they have heard that Kai lost his hearing. No one could bring themselves to even utter a word. The next day, everyone was restless. No one felt at ease even when Kai woke up. Why didn't they feel happy even when Kai woke up? Wasn't it at least better than Kai saying goodbye to the world forever? The answer was clear. It was better than Kai dying. Then why? Was it because of greed?

Beams of light entered the room though the window. It lit the room painted in white. The room that had been filled in sorrow. The brunette slowly opened his eyes with a small frown. His eyes felt dry as he examined the room. He didn't wanted to wake up. It was better for him to stay asleep forever. He wished everything would just be dark. He wished he died with his parents.

"Of all people why me?" He murmured as he tried to sit up. However, a surge of pain passed through the back of his head that made him grunt in pain.

"Ugh.." Kai shielded his eyes as a ray of light shone on him. "Just great." He muttered. It would have been better if he had lost his sights rather than his hearing. He wished it would come true. Wasn't it better than what he was going through now?

Because of him, his friends are suffering. He still felt the warmth from the lilac girl who cried because of him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to say he's fine. Ah. How he wished for many things, but wasn't this the end for him. He can no longer play vanguard anymore. What is the use of playing vanguard when you can't hear anything? When you can't even enjoy, what is the use of vanguard..?

"Haha..." Kai let out a small sarcastic laugh. "If only vanguard didn't exist." He scowled while clenching his fists as bangs covered his eyes. It felt so dry, his whole world.

After a while, Kai felt a warmth on his left shoulder. He turned to a side only to see Ren looking down at him. Ah, he couldn't hear anything anymore so he didn't hear Ren come in. Kai looked up at Ren. All he saw was Ren's mouth move. He didn't hear anything. Kai let out a small frown and spoke.

"You know I can't hear anything..." Kai spoke. Pain was visible in his voice. Ren knew Kai had gone through a lot.

"I know." It was ironic that Ren decided to reply even though he knew Kai would not be able to hear it.

After Ren's reply, Kai looked down at his hands. He clenched them into a tight fist. He wanted to vent his anger to a wall. He wanted to burn himself alive. Then he felt his phone vibrate against his skin. When he opened the phone it was a message from Ren. He frowned and read it.

[We're going out of the country]

Kai's eyes widened when he saw the message. "Why..?" He murmured as Ren began to type again. When he received the message, he looked at it.

[We're going to cure you]

"Without informing everyone?" Kai asked as Ren nodded. Kai let out a sarcastic laugh. "Have you gone mad Ren?!" He roared. He didn't want to leave everyone behind. Even if he can't hear anything, he didn't want to leave everyone behind. All those struggles he went through for the past years will be in vein.

[At least we can find a cure to it rather than just staying here...]

Kai's eyes widened when he read the message. He wanted to punch Ren on the face and shout at him, but he was shocked when he received the following message.

[If you're going to stay here like this... You will only end up hurting them Kai]

Kai couldn't understand what Ren was trying to tell him. Kai frowned and looked at Ren who was staring back at Kai. Kai knew Ren wasn't lying. Kai knew that Ren wasn't trying to pull off any tricks or joke around. By judging from how Ren was looking at him, he could tell that Ren was dead serious.

' _Why did it have to be like this?'_ Kai looked up at Ren wanting to object but he caught the sight of a blonde come in. Judging from their looks he realized that Miwa was coming along as well. Indeed, Kai was happy that his childhood best friends care for him, but why did he have to leave everyone else behind? Ah... He shouldn't think that way... Besides, he isn't named ' The Cold Vanguard Prince' all for nothing.

What happens to them from now on has got nothing to do with him. He was tired of always losing his closest ones and end up getting hurt. He was tired of all the pain that shatters his heart. He was tired of everyone telling him what to do. He was sick of the world telling him how his fate should be. He was so sick and tired of everything.

 _'I don't care anymore...'_ Kai thought as he gritted his teeth. Earlier that day, before everyone came to the hospital, Miwa, Ren and Kai left. Not even the doctors knew where they went.

* * *

"Even he left..." A tear rolled down from Misaki's eyes when she heard what had happened. They searched everywhere, yet non of them were able to find the brunette.

"Ren-sama... He... He isn't there as well..." Asaka stammered as she came running towards them. When she heard the news that Kai disappeared, she quickly went to to Ren. However, he wasn't there as well. Not even Miwa was to be found.

"Kai is gone... He left..." Misaki crouched on the ground as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to stop crying. It was not like she had any feelings for the brunette right? Then.. Why is she crying? Why was her heart aching so much?

"Misaki-san..." Aichi bent down and patted her head. He knew there was nothing that they could do now. Kai had left her with a broken heart. After all they say that when hearts are broken, they are like mirrors which can never be fixed again. If he had known that Kai would end up hurting Misaki would he had supported them? No. He wouldn't, but he knew it was too late to take it all back now. He regretted it. Even she did.

Even then, Aichi wanted to believe that it was still worth fighting for. Now that they've come this far, he didn't wanted to give up. He hated to do so. All the past years of struggles. All the hardships they went through. All the pain they endured. All the risks they took. It was all in vein. Their friendship was no more.

It stung her so bad. Asaka bit the bottom of her lips. She didn't wanted to cry, but tears formed on the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. _'Ah... That's right.. He never looked at me anyways... I always end up getting hurt...'_ Asaka bit her bottom lip.

"Ren-sama is perverted..." Asaka mumbled softly before she let a single tear shed from her eyes. She swore, she was never going to fall in love again. Never did she knew that love could bite.

It was over. Their friendship. The trust they shared. The memories they made. It was all over. All of that we're just footprints in the sand. Better yet, they were all a dream. A bitter sweet dream tainted in red.

 **"... I've had enough of this pain ..."** \- _Kai § Misaki_

* * *

 **Rin: Another good chappie finished! Chappie 6 of NTS finished! Yosh! I know it's a short chapter desu! But I'll try to make the next one long desu! Sorry for any mistakes or misspells! Hope you all bear with me desu! Rwoar!**

 **Aichi: Thank you all for the support so far**

 **Misaki: We appreciate it**

 **Kai: Hn**

 **Miwa: Let me rephrase what Kai just said, "Looking forward for your reviews"**

 **Rin: RenSaka pair was supposed to finish this chapter off and since they're not here, KaiSaki pair please do the honor**

 **Kai: Thank you for reading this chapter**

 **Misaki: Hope you all enjoyed reading**

 **KaiSaki: See you all next time in ' _Never The Same_ '**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hewwo Min'na-san! Rin is back with another chapter desu! Gomen I kept you waiting long for this chapter to be published (^^") But, I was quite busy fangirling my own Wattpad account you see (-_-")**

 **Kourin: No offense, but that's just weird (=.=")**

 **Misaki: Our deepest thanks for the reviewers, Anilover, thestralqueen147, Unnormal girl, Skyar Triv, AngelKitsune66-**

 **Rin: And Emi-chan! (0~0)/**

 **Misaki: Stop interrupting! * _a chop on the head_ *... mikuratokura, Pooja Bansal, anime-roxxx, Sugihara-San, Guest and Drake Silver**

 **Kourin: We agree Anilover, they're very mean!**

 **Asaka: Ren-sama (T~T)**

 **Misaki: thestralqueen147, I will without a doubt give a deep thought about this matter**

 **Rin: Unnormal girl-chan! Gomen for the late update, but hope you enjoy desu!**

 **Misaki and Rin: Don't worry Skyar Triv, we will make sure that Kai suffers for you (^v^)**

 **Misaki: He left...**

 **Rin: I still got cookies Emi-chan! (0~0)**

 **Asaka: Finally someone understands me (T~T) * _hugs_ _AngelKitsune66_ * I should start loving her more than Ren-sama (Q~Q)**

 **Kourin: Let's kill them all, mikuratokura! (-.-)**

 **Misaki: I actually don't mind if Kai is deaf... as long as he's here with m- us!**

 **Kourin: Exactly my point anime-roxxx. They left like they didn't care.. (=_=)**

 **Everyone: Thank very very much Sugihara-San! * _bows_ ***

 **Rin: Guest-san, here's a new chapter! (~) And thank you Drake-kun! We will find out that later.. hue hue hue * _evil laugh_ ***

 **Kourin: Rin doesn't own CardFight Vangurd! BushRoad does. If she did own us, it would be… abnormal. Then again all she owns is her stories.**

 **Asaka: Happy reading! Min'na-san!**

* * *

 **C** hapter [ **7** ]

Months passed since that day. They waited enduringly for Kai to return. They tried their best not to break down. However, no sigh of Kai. Yet, they decided to wait for him.

One year passed by, it the was the day of their graduation. Misaki, Asaka, Akari and others were graduating from the school. Thus far no sign of the three who left. They decided to wait. They didn't say anything. They wanted to believe that the three will return soon.

Two years passed by, Aichi and his friends graduated. While Kamui got into his first year of high school. Another year went by. Yet there was no sign of the three.

Three whole years has past since then. Three whole years past since that day. Those who were at the age of Misaki were 20 and in their second year of university, while those at the age of Aichi were 19 and in their first year of university. While Kamui, Emi, Reiji and Eiji were 17, in their second year of high school.

It was a usual day like any other. She looked at all the customers who came and left. Some smiled with the taste of the sweet victory while those who lost frowned and swore to get stronger.

"Hey, miss can I get this pack?" She heard someone say. Looking up she saw a brunette looking down at her.

 _"Hey, Tokura can I get this pack?"_

His voice ran in her head. She still looked at the brunette who looked at her. "Umm miss?" Misaki snapped only to see a customer with brown hair who looked at her while she was gaping at him.

"Oh umm sorry." Misaki apologized with a bow as she took out a booster pack from the box and handed it over to the customer in front of her.

After checking the price, Misaki spoke. "$10 please." Misaki spoke before the customer handed over the money.

"Thanks." He smiled before walking out of the shop. Misaki faked a smile to the customers. After all she needed to smile to her customers or else they wouldn't come and Shin would end up being bankrupt.

After the customer left Misaki sat down on her chair behind the counter. She let out a deep sigh. Why on the earth was she even thinking about the brunette? Not like she shared any relations with him. It was not like he ever said she was his friend. Not to mention it was him who broke the bonds.

"You okay Misaki-san?" Misaki snapped from her thoughts and looked up only to see a grown up black head with red eyes.

"Kamui." She mumbled as she looked at him. He really had grown up after these years... Wait. Was she stupid? Three whole years have passed for Crays sake. Misaki sighed as she diffused the thought of him far away from her mind.

"What brings you here Kamui?" Misaki raised an eyebrow as she looked at the black head who was grinning.

Soon his grin was transformed into a small pout. "Geez. How could you even forget I work here Misaki-san?" Kamui sweat dropped as it has been months since he started working in the shop.

"I must have been thinking about Shin's safety..." Misaki stated in a bored tune waving her hand before she continued back to her work. "He is bad at remembering after all..." She mumbled.

"Oh..." Kamui tittered. ' _Ah... Those innocent lies. You were thinking of him again_...' He resumed back to his work. ' _Even after three whole years, she still haven't been able to forget about him_...' Kamui let a small sigh as he shook his head while he watched Misaki giving off fake smiled to her customers.

"Never thought I'd miss that jerks presence..." He mumbles softly to himself before continuing to sweep the floor.

* * *

 **\- At University -**

The bell rang. The girl got up from her seat and stretched her arms up. "Finally~" She yawned. "This is so tiring." She shook her head mumbling the words out of her mouth.

After packing her bag she got up from the seat and walked out of the class, but eventually was stopped by a blonde idol. "Hey Akari." Akari turned around to see the blonde head idol walking up to her.

"Kourin!" Akari's face brightened upon seeing the blonde idol who came up to her with a smile.

"Where are you heading to?" Kourin asked as the two walked in the hallways of the university.

Akari grinned. "To visit Misaki of course!" She gave a thumbs up to Kourin to which Kourin sighed.

Kourin sweat dropped. "Okay..."

"Which reminds me, where's Suiko?" Akari asked as she placed her forefinger on her lips. Usually she would always see Suiko with Kourin. However, after graduation she hadn't seen the light blue haired idol.

"Who knows." Kourin shrugged. "To be frank, I don't know where everyone went after they graduated." Kourin said with a sigh. True. She didn't even know where Aichi went. She only knew that Misaki, Asaka and Akari were in Japan.

"It's just as if our bonds scattered all around the earth like piece of glass..." Kourin mumbled as she looked outside the window at the clear blue sky. Who would have thought that they all used to be friends before. Who would have thought they they all used to laugh whole heartedly? Who would have thought that their bonds would be scattered? Honestly, no one knew anything about that until it was gone.

No one noticed until everything was over. They went their own paths. Promises were broken. Trusts were betrayed. Smiles were faked. Tears were held. Pains were endured. Feelings were forced to be hidden. Yet, no one spoke a single word nor tried to stop it. It went on for three whole years. To think that they had endured that for three whole years.

Akari sighed. Everyone changed after Kai left. Not like they can do anything about that now. But everything changed so fast that she had a hard time catching up.

As far as she knows, Asaka wears a mask after Ren has left. Misaki was always very dull and sometimes absent minded. For Kourin, she has grown soft. Akari couldn't decide whether the change was for the better. However, she knew that even of things has changed, it changed from better to worst.

"I wish everyone would just gather around from the world and meet each other again..." Akari sighed loudly while Kourin sweat dropped.

"I doubt that'll happen." Kourin spoke with a straight face and kept walking forward.

"Such a negative person.." Akari pouted as she ran to catch up with Kourin.

"This isn't Romeo and Juliet you know." Kourin scoffed as Aalari caught up with her.

"I know, but we can still make our own fairytale." Akari grinned as she clasped her hands together with sparks in her eyes.

"Are you a child?" Kourin rolled her eyes several times.

"I might as well be..." Akari pouted. "Wishing upon a star for everyone to come back so we can laugh like back then." Akari smiled thinking back about those days. To think that they used to be so happy. To think that they used to laugh whole heartedly. "I wish upon the stars!" Akari giggled and jogged ahead.

"You're such a daydreamer." Kourin sighed a smile and walked further ahead. It would never happen...

Akari giggled. "But I'm not the only one!"

 _Who on the earth thought it would actually happen?_

* * *

 **Rin: Another chappie finished with the help of the amazing cookies! Chappie 7 of NTS finished! Yosh! Sowwy for any mistakes or misspells! Hope you all bear with me desu! Rwoar!**

 **Asaka: Thank you all for the support so far!**

 **Misaki: We hope you enjoyed it, and look forward on hearing you all out!**

 **Kourin: See you all next time in ' Never The Same'!**


End file.
